Romeo and Juliet Vampire Werewolf style
by Amour de Pamplemousse
Summary: The love story between Jacob and Renesmee when Renesmee is 15. It's somewhat like the Romeo Juliet story, although it's not copying, it's just a somewhat forbidden love between a vampire and werewolf, the Volturi doesn't allow it...
1. SISTER!

**SISTER?**

"_Great, just great,"_ thought Renesmee

"Even your thoughts are dripping with sarcasm", said Edward; trying to be humorous.

"Daddy! It's not funny," said Renesmee curtly

"I know, I know. So tell me, who were those boys that were trying to drag you on a date?" Edward said; trying to sound angry but couldn't contain his laughter.

"ARGH! Jacob just had to see it! He went over there and punched those boys so hard; their parents sued!!"

Edward was unable to contain his laughter any longer and burst out in fit of laughter. Renesmee got angry and threw a pillow at him, but of course Edward was a vampire and easily caught the pillow.

"And what's worst, is that the boys pissed Jacob off even more!" Renesmee said, practically screaming with anger.

*********FLASHBACK**********

3 hours ago...

"Wow, look at that girl, she's so cute! Let's go ask her out," said a boy

"You're right, she's really hot!" agreed the boy's friend.

The two idiotic boys went over to ask 15 year old Renesmee out. Of course, she was now dating Jacob, so she disagreed.

"Come on, baby. Don't be shy," flirted the first boy.

"I SAID, LET GO OF ME!" screamed Renesmee.

Then, she lightly punched them, well it's light for a vampire. The two boys took a huge impact though.

"Ooh, I like em feisty," said the second boy.

And it just so happens that Jacob was walking near them at that point. He overheard the conversation and stupid pick up lines the boys threw at HIS Renesmee. He charged over there and almost killed them.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful to your sister," apologized the two boys.

Jacob twitched, and thought "SISTER?" Boy, was he mad, he couldn't believe his girlfriend had been mistaken for his SISTER!!

"Jacob, DON'T, LET IT GO!" cried Renesmee.

She ran over there and hugged him. Jacob instantly felt better as he saw Renesmee's thoughts of him and how much she love him.

"Fine, but I won't let these two fools off after messing with MY GIRL!", screamed Jacob towards the two boys.

They're dumbfound, but apologized immediately.

"Man, if she had a boyfriend, she should have just said so," proclaimed one of the boys.

"Yes, I know right!" agreed the other boy.

************END OF FLASHBACK************

"If I was there, I would've ripped their throats out!" complained Edward.

"Easy, daddy...," soothed Renesmee.

Suddenly the door closed and Bella was standing there with Jacob. Jacob looked extremely pissed, and and Bella looked as if she was yelling at Jacob earlier.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO CONTROL YOURSELF?" screamed Bella

"BUT THEY WERE FLIRTING WITH HER AND TRIED TO DRAG HER ON A DATE!" responded Jacob with screams of his own.

"Argh! Never mind, as long you're both okay," said Bella calmly.

"Jacob!" Renesmee squealed and hugged Jacob tightly.

Jacob hugged her and then kissed her cheek and softly on her lips. Edward and Bella coughed at the same time. Jacob wasn't happy that his kiss was interrupted. Nessie just looked very embarrassed and blushed.

"Jacob, we told you many times, don't do anything to Nessie until she's 18!" exclaimed Bella.

"Damn straight," mutter Edward, but of course they could all hear him.

"It was just a kiss, calm down Bells," said Jacob smoothly. "Beside I've already waited 15 years, and Nessie could easily pass for an 18 year old."

"That's not the point, Jakey," said Bella

"Besides, you might take her to a hotel because she looks 18," muttered Edward again. Jacob and Nessie both blushed deep scarlet.

"But you will chew me out and there's no way I'll get away with it," explained Jacob.

"He's right there...," admitted Bella.

"Yeah, yeah," said Edward, knowing he can't argue further.

Suddenly a great big storm came pouring down totally unexpected. The thunder booms and the winds blow hard. Then, at the speed of light, all the Cullens came rushing to the living room with their baseball gear on.

"It's show time," said Emmett, grinning his goofy smile.

"I'll join too," claimed Jacob.

"Sure thing," said Esme

They all changed and head out. They were all excited.

Soon, the game was in full swing. Alice pitched a perfect curve ball and Emmett hits it super hard. Edward begins to run for the ball at top speed. Jacob, the umpire chases after Edward to see the proof of whether he catches the ball or not. In two seconds, Jacob announced that Emmett was out. Next, Nessie was up at bat. She hits the ball gracefully, the ball unlike Emmett's, was unpredictable, it seems to curve! Edward couldn't get to the ball in time and Nessie was at second base. Next up, Bella is at bat, she managed to hit a ball like Nessie's, it was unpredictable but this time Edward got to it in time. Bella was out. Carlisle was up bat, and his hit was very skilled. He hit near the out section so Edward wouldn't reach in time. Nessie ran home while Carlisle is on third base.

Then, their peaceful baseball game was interrupted. A group of three vampires suddenly rushed out. They have eyes just like the Cullens, they were "vegetarians" as well.

"Well, hello there," greet the lead vampire.

"Hello," Carlisle responded cautiously.

"Don't worry, we drink purely animal blood, and apparently you do too," said the female vampire on the right.

"Yes," Edward said.

"I am Theodore," said the lead vampire. "And this is Vicky," he gestured to the female vampire. "This is Jack" he gestured to the male vampire on his left.

"I am Carlisle," Carlisle introduced. "This is my wife, Esme," he put his arm around Esme and introduced her.

"I'm Emmett, Carlisle's eldest son," Emmett said. "This is Rosalie, my wife," Emmett declared proudly and showed Rosalie off.

"I am Edward, Carlisle's second son," said Edward with friendly tone. "This is my wife, Bella," Edward introduced her with a loving tone. "And this is Renesmee and her companion Jacob," Edward gestured to where Nessie and Jacob were standing.

As soon as Nessie was introduced, Jack's eyes grew wide with astonishment. It was obvious that he have sprout an interest in Nessie. Jacob growled, and then Jack was jerked back into reality.

"Like Edward said, COMPANION," Jacob stated with emphasis.

"Could she be human? I hear a beating heart," Theodore asked.

"No, she's part vampire, she's our biological daughter," Edward explained.

"I see, interesting," Jack said as if he find Nessie more interesting than her being a half vampire.

Jacob was looking more and more annoyed at the minute.

"Wait, I hear another beating heart, whose may that be?" Vicky said curiously.

"Ah, yes, it belongs to the shape-shifter, Jacob, he takes a form of a wolf," explained Bella.

"Interesting family you got here, eh, Carlisle," Theodore said amusingly.

"Why, thank you," Carlisle graciously said.

_"Why is Nessie even looking at that fool, Jack!! I can't stand this. She is MINES and mines alone!" _thought Jacob.

Edward burst into laughter. Jacob just realized what happened. Everyone was puzzled but the Cullens and Jacob knew Edward was laughing at a thought. They started wondering if he was laughing at their thoughts. Suddenly, Edward stopped laughing because he came over an unpleasant thought.

_"Wow, Renesmee is sure beautiful, I wonder if there's any chance of her being with me, after all we're both vampires; not some weird shape-shifter wolf. She is a vampire so she can't get hurt by me that easily. Bella is really pretty too, that mother-daughter duo is sure dreamy... I wonder if I can get Edward and Jacob the stupid shape-shifter out of the way... I would do anything to spend my time with Renesmee but Bella is good too."_

Edward suddenly became very angry and stares at Jack. Jack doesn't know about Edward's ability yet so he have no idea why he is being glared at. Suddenly Edward launches...


	2. Are they truly trustworthy?

_Are They Truly Trustworthy?_

Jack wasn't as quick as Edward and didn't realize that he was being attacked until Edward actually hit him. The Cullens and the new clan stared at Edward at surprise wondering what the heck is he doing.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Carlisle asked, demanding an answer.

"He thought very disrespectful thoughts of Bella and Nessie!" Edward growled.

"LIKE WHAT?!" Jacob demanded.

"Like sneaking into her room or scoring with either of them, and getting US out of the way," Edward said with a fierce snarl.

"How do you even KNOW that?!" Jack demanded.

"Because, I can read everyone's mind with the exception of my Bella," Edward stated.

"B-b-but those were just regular thoughts that any guy would have when meeting two extraordinarily beautiful girls!" Jack declared.

"But those thoughts with a MARRIED woman, and a 15-year old girl?" Edward said curtly.

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Jack said coolly

"Ooh, when I'm done with you, the only thing you can do is dream!" Jacob threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Jack said somewhat sincerely.

"Daddy, Jacob, just calm down, it's alright," Nessie said calmly.

"Just let it go," Carlisle agreed.

Then, the thunder storm suddenly disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Apparently, the game was over. The two clans went back to the Cullen's house to rest even though nobody was tired. The new clan was amazed at Edward's amazing talent and wondered what other talents the family had.

"Even though Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett don't have a special talent. They are still special. Carlisle is a doctor and have total self control, he can work with human blood without even flinching. Esme's heart is bigger than any humans," Edward stated.

Carlisle and Esme were both looking modest at the very moment.

"Emmett, my dear, is extremely strong, even for a vampire," Rosalie said with a loving smile replacing her cold, hard stare.

"And Rosalie will probably be Miss Beauty Queen of vampires," Emmett said with a foolish grin.

"Mommy's a mental shield, even Jane and Alec from the Volturi couldn't even penetrate it," Nessie said proudly.

"Amazing!" Theodore proclaimed.

"Little Nessie here is the opposite of her father and myself, she can show her mind to other people instead of reading their mind or blocking them out," Bella said with a lot of pride.

Then, Nessie walked over to Theodore and touched his head, Theodore began to see many clear vivid images of Nessie's childhood.

"Definitely extraordinarily. I have never seen ANYTHING like it!" Theodore said excitedly.

Then Nessie touched the other members and they all gaped at her in amazement.

"Well, what are your talents?" Nessie asked curiously.

"I have the ability to move things telepathically," Theodore said and did a little demonstration on a book. The book slowly rose into the air and then back down softly on the tabletop.

"The rest of them don't have any special talents either." Theodore said.

"Strength is all we need for this mission," Jack muttered so lowly that the Cullens ALMOST couldn't hear.

Suddenly Edward began to hear thoughts of the Volturi and the many special talented vampires. Edward was confused at what was happening and then, he put two and two together. They MUST be Volturi scouts to capture the Cullens.

_"But if he really was a scout, there's no way he would actually blurt out the mission plans and then think then, while he knows I can read minds. Maybe he's trying to warn us about something... I can't be sure, but I don't think we need to be afraid of anything right now, we didn't do anything wrong and besides Bella is here to protect up from the most dangerous unseen forces. The brutal forces are much easier to handle."_

Edward just smiled at Jack sweetly.

"Ah, don't worry, nothing is wrong," Edward said.

"Well, if you say so...," Bella said uncertainly.

The next day came in a flash and Theodore's clan had to leave.

"Ah, thank you for the kindness you have shown us, we will be going now. Bye bye!" Theodore said as they parted.

"Ah, that was fun, I hope they understood our warning," Jack said as they walked far enough from the Cullens.

"I'm sure they did, as long as you didn't make it too obvious, the Volturi won't know a thing. I didn't even think about spilling it. You learn to control your thoughts when the Volturi is around," Vicky said.

"Yeah, true... I just wish them luck in the hardships to come..." Theodore said sadly.

"They'll be fine, they have extraordinarily powers within their family," Vicky assured the clan.

Without knowing what to expect, except Edward, the Cullens continue with their ordinary lives. Who knows what hardships will arrive in the future?


	3. The redeyes are coming!

I hope you all notice that Renesmee is different from the actual book, she's growing at human speed so yeah... don't misunderstand and I hope you enjoy :]  


* * *

_The Red-eyes are coming! The Red-eyes are coming!_

"No way! I'm not going shopping, I want to go out with Edward," Bella protested against Alice.

"Yeah, she's right, she's going out with me!" Edward agreed.

"We'll play chess for it then!" Alice declared.

"Fine, but it might take a while," Edward agreed.

"Doesn't matter; as long as we play," Alice said without a single care.

The chess tournament really did take a while. Forty minutes have passed and less than half of the pieces were captured. Suddenly, Alice went into a trance, she was having a vision. Fear began to grow in her eyes, Edward and Bella suddenly grew very worried. Edward was seeing everything that was happening and that's the scary part, he knows that grave danger lies ahead.

"The Volturi is coming! The Volturi is coming to stop Nessie and Jacob's relationship! It seems that Caius still believes that Jacob is part of the Children of the Moon, and he forbids their relationship. That's what the clan was warning us! The Volturi have found new talents that could go against us!" Alice said hysterically

Alice was usually very calm about her visions, no matter how horrible they are. The last time she was so frantic was fifteen years ago when the Volturi had thought the Cullens created a vampire child. This scared Bella and Edward gravely. There doesn't seem a way to escape it.

Suddenly, every Cullen and Jacob rushed down into the living room, they had all heard Alice. They all looked very troubled and worried.

"Calm down, maybe the Volturi still doubt Bella's abilities and our abilities as well, their minds might changed when they regain their common sense," Carlisle stated calmly.

"Yes, that's true.. they were very scared of Bella and plus she's no longer a new-born, her skills are amazing, her shield is much stronger than fifteen years ago. Even without her getting angry, she can still stretch her shield to an amazing distance," Esme reminded the Cullens.

"True, but they did find new talents, what if it's physical pain this time, no longer mentally?" Alice said worriedly.

"Then, we fight, my shield can work even if you move," Bella stated.

"Alice, when are they going to come?" Emmett asked.

Suddenly, Alice went into another trance. This time she didn't look as worried, she actually started to relax. Edward started to relax as well because he's seeing the vision as well.

"The Volturi isn't going to come just yet, they still fear Bella's shield," Edward said with a smile.

The Cullens all let out a deep breath as they calm down. They were glad they weren't going to be attacked just yet.

_Jacob's POV & Thinking_

_How annoying, those stupid red-eyed blood-leechers are here to stop Nessie and me. Well I still have a whole clan of vampires and werewolves to back me up. There's no way I'll let our relationship be ruined after I waited fifteen years for Nessie to grow up. I'll never give her up, even if I have the whole world turned against me. I love her way too much._

_Renesmee's POV & Thinking_

_How come those Volturi people don't ever give up, there's no way I would ever want to lose Jacob. Even if our love is because of his imprint, it just proves we're destined for each other. According to destiny, we'll meant to be together and I won't let the Volturi break us apart, no matter what! I love him way too much and I still don't understand why he gets jealous, does he not trust me? Either way, I guess it proves that he loves me a lot as well. Gosh, what a Romeo and Juliet story, I just hope it doesn't end the same. But if dying is the only solution to being with him, then I will die for him._

_Edward's POV & Thinking_

_As much as I hate to admit it, but hearing Nessie's and Jacob's thoughts, looks like I'll have to give it all I got to protect their relationship, it's the same as my wanting to protect Bella. I can't ever let Bella die for me, so I won't let those two get hurt._

_Bella's POV & Thinking_

_Alright, to protect Nessie and Jake, looks like we're putting on a fight. I don't care what happens... as long as those two are together and happy. I want to see their smiles forever..._

_Back to reality_

"Looks like we're gonna get ready for a fight," Alice declared

"Definitely, I hate to lose seeing Nessie's cute smile," Esme said

"Then we will gear up and fight to the finish," Edward said to pump up the fighting spirits of the Cullens.

"Auntie Alice, do you think we need more people?" Nessie asked slowly.

"Yes, definitely, there may be a lot of newer vampires that we never met before, we're gonna have to get some back-up," Alice said

"Well one thing's for sure, we have the wolves with us," Jacob offered.

"That may not be enough," Alice said uncertainly

"Well we can ask the Denali Coven and maybe the Amazon Coven," Edward said, "Those two covens were the only ones that trusted us completely, the other covens were not completely in trust with us."

"But, I hate to drag them down with us," Bella said.

"I don't think it's consider dragging them down," Edward said "They're our friends and they can decide whether they want to join us or not."

The Cullens were all worried about asking the two clans to join them, later, they decided it wasn't a good idea to ask too much of the clans.

"I guess, we'll fight on our own, that's the only thing we can do," Edward said sadly.

"But, we're definitely up for the challenge so don't worry!" Nessie said; trying to cheer the Cullens up.

The Cullens soon began to gain hope once again...

_Then next day after Nessie gets out of school_

_Nessie's POV_

"Hey cutie, want to join me for lunch?" asked a tall, tanned boy.

_Hmm, his looks are quite good, but Jacob is way more good looking._

"No thank you," I declined

"Oh, come on, don't be shy," the boy soothed. Suddenly he put his arm around Nessie's shoulder and held it there with a lot of strength.

_Gosh, looks like I'll have to pretend that he's really strong or else I'll attract attention to myself. Oh no, I see Jacob! Gosh, he always arrive so early! Why can't he arrive ten minutes after I get dismissed! Oh no, he's charging over here with fire almost literally burning in his eyes._

Jacob takes the boy's hand off Nessie's shoulder and punches the boy in the face. The boy stands there dumbfounded.

"Hey, what's your problem man?" the boy asked angrily.

"No, I think you have a problem," Jacob said as he punches the boy once more.

_Oh my god! Jacob is beating the poor boy into a pulp, if I don't stop him, he will die! Again, why doesn't he trust me by myself!?!_

"Jacob, STOP IT!" I screamed.

Suddenly, Jacob was back in reality again.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!" I screamed at him, "WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME HANDLE IT ON MY OWN, DO YOU THINK I'LL CHEAT ON YOU?!"

"Nessie, listen, it's not that..." Jacob began

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M GOING HOME," I screamed and stormed off.

_I can see Jacob chasing me at what seem like a fast speed for humans, I run just a little bit faster than his speed._

_Jacob's POV _

"Hey, what's your problem man?" the boy asked angrily.

"No, I think you have a problem," I said as I punched the boy once more.

_Gosh, why do these pesky boys have to flirt with MY Nessie so much! Why can't they leave her alone for one day?!_

"Jacob, STOP IT!" I heard Nessie screamed

Suddenly, I was back in reality again.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!" she screamed at me, "WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME HANDLE IT ON MY OWN, DO YOU THINK I'LL CHEAT ON YOU?!"

_What?! She thinks I don't trust her? Doesn't she know how much I love her, that I want her to be mines only?! I don't want other boys touching her shoulder! WHY CAN'T SHE SEE THAT?! WHY CAN'T SHE SEE I GET JEALOUS BECAUSE I LOVE HER TOO MUCH! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO THINK THAT I DON'T TRUST HER! I KNOW SHE WON'T CHEAT ON ME! BUT SHE'S NOT UNDERSTANDING WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW._

"Nessie, listen, it's not that..." I began

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M GOING HOME," she screamed and stormed off.

_I charged at her with a speed that seems fast for humans but still normal. Then she starts running in a speed that's faster than mines, yet still human. Gosh, I never meant to create this misunderstanding of me not trusting her, I just don't trust other guys, that's all. Plus seriously, why doesn't she see how much I really really really really REALLY love her?!_

_Suddenly, Nessie stops running. She just stands there in front of Jack, unmoving. In a blink of an eye, they're both gone, but I see everything that just happened... Jack kidnapped Renesmee... I run after them in top speed, the humans won't see a thing. Jack runs faster and faster. I just lost him..._

_Nessie's POV_

_Jack suddenly appears in front of me and hold my arms together and then basically kidnaps me. He's a vampire... I'm only part of one, I'm not fast nor strong enough! What will he do to me?! I'm scared, but I see Jacob running after us, Jacob doesn't seem fast enough and soon, I lost sight of him completely, but Jack was wearing this smile that seem creepy and perverted..._


End file.
